


The one thing (the one comfort)

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: :), Dream is a manipulator, Dreams just messed Tommy up, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, So are some others, Stockholm Syndrome, Techno is Mentioned, i don’t rlly know what this is, i just thought of it, uhhh idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy can’t help but always find himself running back.—“Yet you always come running back.” Dream said, sounding unsurprised. His hands were tied behind his back. Tommy stared up with dull but sad eyes at the mask he now found comfort in, but the weight and fear in his chest wasn’t gone. “Techno told you to run off, didn’t he?” Tommy slightly narrowed his eyes. “He didn’t-“ Dream shook his head. “He would’ve.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248
Collections: Anonymous





	The one thing (the one comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> A fic abt Tommy still finding comfort in Dream even with knowing he’s hurting him more? Idk lol

Tommy shivered looking down at his feet which sinked into the snow. The wind picked up. Tommy felt as if his legs would fall off. Running off the moment Techno saw him wasn't the brightest idea. Maybe he would’ve heard Tommy out. Maybe he would’ve let him stay. But who was he kidding? Techno hated him, he hated Techno.

Techno was probably out looking for him. He’d find him eventually. Or, he didn’t care and stayed inside where it was warm. Where he wouldn’t freeze to death. Tommy was just scared, and he hated to admit it. Techno had tried to kill him with Withers, he blew up the festival. He was bloodthirsty. Tommy could be next, not only for stealing, but for hiding out under his house. Tommy wouldn’t lie that he was a bit offended when Techno yelled to Phil, “There’s a homeless man living under my house!”

When Tommy had ran Phil tried to catch him. Tommy was fortunate to have ender pearls to pearl away. Far enough to where Phil couldn’t find him. And the cold weather was surely not good to fly in. Now, Tommy found himself lost in the woods. Though he knew well what he was looking for, he didn’t want to think like that. His ripped shirt didn’t help to get warmth. He believed he would collapse from exhaustion any minute now.   
Tommy paused seeing the figure in front of him. They put away their sword and rest their arms by their sides. Tommy knew who it was the moment the snow died down and a smile was visible. He backed up slightly, fear rising up in him chest. 

“Tommy.” Dream said. His voice held disappointment, success, another that Tommy couldn’t decipher. Though it was soothing and quiet. Something Tommy had found comfort in besides the compass in exile. “..Dream.” Tommy mustered out. The masked man was silent, staring at him for a long moment. Tommy felt uneasy, but couldn’t bring himself to run. His legs felt as if they’d give out. But Tommy found he sighed with relief at the familiar face. 

“You think I wouldn’t find you?” Dream asked calmly. Tommy frowned. He felt numb as the wind picked up. However, he never replied to Dreams question. “You can’t run away and expect to be safe, Tommy.”   
Tommy swallowed. “M’ know.” Tommy replied, looking down. His voice quivered, quiet. “Yes you do.” Dream said, holding back a sigh. “And you didn’t listen when I said to stay put, did you?” Tommy shook his head slowly. 

“Yet you always come running back.” Dream said, sounding unsurprised. His hands were tied behind his back. Tommy stared up with dull but sad eyes at the mask he now found comfort in, but the weight and fear in his chest wasn’t gone. “Techno told you to run off, didn’t he?” Tommy slightly narrowed his eyes. “He didn’t-“ Dream shook his head. “He would’ve.”   
He would’ve. Tommy thought so. He looked away. “I know..” He said, fiddling with his numb thumbs. “I.. Should’ve listened to you.” 

Dreams voice held sympathy and pity. “You really think they still want you?” He asked, tilting his head. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut to hold back tears, and opened them back up to stare at Dream. He exhaled shakily. “I...” He stammered. “I know..” He said again. That was all he could really say, because Dream was right. Dream was always right. 

Dream slowly opened his arms, which seemed expectantly. Tommy was still for a moment until he walked up and leaned into Dream, wrapping his arms around the older man. Dream wrapped his arms around Tommy and Tommy couldn’t help but feel comforted by the fingers running through his hair. He buried his cold face into the hoodie. 

“Tommy?” Tommy hummed, burying his face deeper. “Mhm?..” Dreams tone lowered. “Don’t ever run away again.” 

“..yes, Dream.”


End file.
